O Fim, pode ser um novo começo
by Iasha
Summary: 2012... A Teoria maia de um novo ciclo realmente aconteceu. Morte, atrás de morte... Poucos sobreviveram... O que fará então Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru,Rin e Kagome para viverem?O Fim, pode ser um novo começo? Quantos sobreviram?A vida boa continuara?
1. É o fim?

30 de Dezembro de 2012:

Sobrevivência na na terra: 1/513 da população anterior.

Motivo: Fim do ciclo anterior... Inversão dos Polos... Tsunamis...Furacões...Temperaturas elevadas... Desastres naturais.

Teoria Maia: Real

Chance de sobrevivência na terra, a partir deste momento: 10%

Tecnologia: Redes de Celulares: 97% inutilizáveis. Energia 98% inutilizável. Água potável encanada: 100% Inutilizavel. Computadores ou Meios parecidos de tecnologia: 96,4% Destruidos. Carros ou meios de transportes em funcionamento: Raríssimos.

Japão:

-Feh... Que merda não tem ninguém nas ruas... - A voz saiu de um garoto, de aparentemente uns 20 anos, cabelos longos e brancos... Estava usando um tênis de cor branca, mas todo sujo, camiseta de cor escura com alguns rasgos, e um calça jeans, esta em pior estado, com rasgos gigantes, e sujeira a ponto de sua cor ser indescritível .

-Você queria o que? Não sei nem porque sobrevivemos. – Dessa vez a voz vinha de uma mulher... Aparentemente também de uns 18 a 20 anos com cabelos negros e longos, apesar de ser um pouco menos longo que a do garoto citado anteriormente... Vestida com uma calça Jeans, mas apenas com alguns pequenos furos, um Top, de cor clara imundo , e uma rasteirinha de cor Bege.

E na frente de ambos, seguia um homem, parecido com o citado inicialmente, e apesar de parecer estar na casa de uns 20 anos, parecia bem mais velhos, que o garoto anterior, tinha cabelo longo e branco, com uma cicatriz na testa e uma calça social da cor branca, mas bem suja, assim como sapatos brancos. Ao lado desse homem andava uma mulher, também na casa de seus 17 a 20 anos com cabelos compridos e castanhos, com um vestido de grife de cor vermelha, e salto, que havia quebrado a algum tempo.

-Ei... Sesshoumaru para onde estamos indo? – Perguntou o garoto com camiseta escura, olhando para o sem camiseta.

Não houve resposta...

-Feh... estressado... Rin, você sabe para onde seu noivo está nos levando? – Perguntou o mesmo garoto.

-Não, Inuyasha .– Respondeu dessa vez a garota que andava ao lado de Sesshoumaru.

-Feh... Por que estamos todos seguindo ele? – Perguntou Inuyasha reclamando.

-Porque ele é médico, e da última vez que seguimos você, você nos levou para a área rural da cidade. -Falou a mulher de cabelos negros.

-Você deveria me apoiar , Kagome , você é minha namorada - Falou Inuyasha , que não obteve resposta.

Continuaram andando pela cidade até chegarem,a uma rua deserta, que só havia um prédio de tamanho inacreditável, que estava todo destruído,.

-Ah... Que ótimo Sesshoumaru... O que pretende fazer na empresa do papai? Mandar os empregados, que provavelmente estão todos mortos, reconstruírem a cidade? Perguntou com deboche Inuyasha, que novamente não obteve resposta.

Sesshoumaru, conduziu-os até a entrada do prédio , que estava inacreditavelmente intacta... mas ao chegarem dentro do prédio semi-destruído, pedaços de concretos estavam caídos no chão, o que deixou Inuyasha, Kagome e Rin assustados,pelo Prédio não te caído, então Sesshoumaru os fez seguir até um corredor, passando por pedaços de concretos e portas de ferro destruídas, mas uma porta de vidro, que deveria ser automática,não abria nem estava destrida.

-Inuyasha me dê sua camiseta. – Falou Sesshoumaru com firmeza.

-Porqu...

-Ande logo, e cale a boca. – Ordenou Sesshoumaru, cortando Inuyasha.

Feh... – Disse enquanto entregava a camiseta ao mais velho.

Que amarrou a camiseta nas mãos e com um soco apenas quebrou a porta de vidro.

-Ótimo... o que adianta? Se continuarmos por aqui só chegaremos ao elevador de emergência... que nem deve estar funcionando. – Falou o mais novo.

Mas Sesshoumaru, nem deu ouvidos, simplesmente continuou o trajeto, até chegarem ao fim do corredor, onde se encontrava um elevador.

- Eu avisei. – Novamente, a voz saía da boca do mais novo...

Sesshoumaru , novamente nem se importou, simplesmente seguiu até o interruptor, que se chama o elevador, mas como esse era o elevador de emergência da empresa , não havia os botões subir e descer , e sim vários números.

Sesshoumaru seguiu até esses números e apertou uma série de números totalmente diferente, da que Inuyasha tinha conhecimento, para caso acontecesse algo de emergência, como assaltos, fogo, ou algo do gênero.

Após Sesshoumaru digitar esta series de números,todos os munitores, que haviam no corredor ligaram, e alguns, por sorte longe deles, até explodiram, e apenas 2 funcionavam, onde os 4 conseguiam ler:

Monitor:

Confirmando data... OK

Dia 30 de Dezembro de 2012

Pessoas na célula Maia... 0

Pessoas vivas na cidade.......... ERROR... INTERNET PROBLEM

Você gostaria de usar o Satélite da empresa para definir o número de sobreviventes da cidade de Kyoto (1 – Sim / 2 – Não)

Sesshoumaru seguiu até o visor e digitou o número 2.

Monitor:

Ok.

Login: Sucesso

Favor digite a senha.

Sesshoumaru, simplesmente digitou uma outra sequencia de números...

Monitor:

Senha: Ok

Teste de voz Em:

5

4

3

2

1

Fale seu nome.

-Sesshoumaru. – Falou o mais velho

Analisando....

Sucesso...

Bem-Vi ndo Sesshoumaru.

Após isso a porta do elevador abriu, e um elevador, totalmente diferente do conhecido por Inuyasha foi revelado.

-Que porra é essa? Perguntou Inuyasha de boquiaberto e não acreditando no que via.

- Papai já previa que em 23 de Dezembro de 2012 algo assim fosse acontecer... Ele sempre acreditou na profecia Maia, e sempre pagou pesquisadores para fazerem estudos sobre ela... Por isso vivia na America do Sul. E quando você era criança, deveria ter uns 2 anos, ele construiu isso dentro da empresa. A exatamente 1 ano, ele nos chamou aqui, mas como você é idiota, não deu importância, e não veio, porque tinha discutido com ele, sobre alguma futilidade sua pela manhã, então você nunca soube sobre isto. – Disse o mais velho de forma indiferente, enquanto entrava no elevador.

O mais novo, estava incrédulo sobre aquilo tudo dentro da empresa, assim como sua namorada, e a noiva de seu irmão, era tão... tão... inacreditável...

Após todos entrarem no elevador, com um tamanho absurdo, e com um limite de carga de 5 Toneladas, foram parar em uma espécie de esteira, que levava a uma espécie de luz vermelha.

Ao passarem pela luz vermelha, uma de computador disse:

-Sesshoumaru: Liberado. Inuyasha: Liberado. Kagome: Liberada. Rin: Liberada.

-Bem vindos á Célula Maia, este lugar, apelidado por seus criadores tem o nome de célula maia, é uma casa, construída á 200 metros de profundidade, e com capacidade de circulação de Óxigenio, e Alimentos e Água suficientes por 7 Anos. Esta casa tem como visão principal, a proteção da família do Sr. Inu-Taishou. Existe uma célula Maia por empresa do Sr Taishou, mas esta é a principal, e a que mais tem recursos. As células maias são ligadas por túneis, que chegam a ter mais de 20 Mil Quilometros, Todos os 20 Mil Quilômetros de túneis são interligados por um trem bala, que chega a andar até 300KM/H. Grande partes desses túneis passam por baixo do Mar. Na Célula há também um Super-Computador que é ligado pela Internet por ilimitados meios diferentes, desde de 3G, Internet Comum, EDGE, Wi-Fi, Até Satélites da própia empresa, além de que os Super-Computadores de cada Célula Maia, são ligados entre si diretamente, por cabos de fio de cobre. O que deixa a comunicação com a Internet quase impossível de não funcionar. – Disse a voz de computador até o final da esteira.

FIM DO CAPÍTULO 1


	2. O Interior

Quando a esteira parou,eles estavam em um lugar parecido com uma sala de estar de alguma casa, de moradores com nível econômico, alto... A sala era bem aconchegante, ao seu canto havia poltronas, no centro uma TV de LCD, que provavelmente seria inútil já que as chances de alguma transmissora estar no ar era algo quase que impossível, ao canto direito da sala havia uma poltrona confortável, e ao lado desta uma prateleira com vários livros, sendo mais da metade sobre os Maias.

-Inacreditável – A voz veio de Kagome.

-E agora o que fazemos? – A voz dessa vez, veio do namorado de Kagome.

- A nossa prioridade é trocar de roupas e seguir para o México, papai tem 2 sedes de empresas lá, vamos seguir para a maior. – Respondeu o irmão mais velho

- Porque? – Perguntou Inuyasha

-Deve ter roupas no quartos... Vão se trocar – Falou Sesshoumaru, sem responder a pergunta do irmão.

-Feh...Cara chato. – A voz novamente saiu do reclamão.

Kagome, seguiu para uma das saídas da sala, onde se encontrava um corredor, largo e grande, com portas fechadas, passou pela primeira, pela segunda, e resolveu tentar abrir a terceira porta, ao abrir se deparou com um banheiro grande, fechou a porta e continuou andando... Se perguntara porque mesmo que viera por este lado, se os outros três foram pelo outro lado... Continuara a andar, e desta vez tentara a sétima porta, e esta ao abrir se deparou com um quarto... Entrou no quarto, era magnífico, mas nada que Kagome não estivesse acostumado a ver, afinal de contas, também era de uma família rica, andou até um armário de madeira,e abriu uma das gavetas, onde se deparou com várias roupas, de feminina a masculina, de tamanhos diferenciados, procurou algo do seu tamanho,mas tudo que encontrou fora uma calça jeans e uma blusinha de cor escura, ambos de marca, procurara também roupas intimas, e essa não faltara, pegou duas qualquer, e ao reparar seu estado, lembrou-se do banheiro, a algumas portas atrás, e resolveu tomar um banho.

Ao entrar já se deu de cara com sabonetes e xampu além de outros cremes e produtos, mas nem ligava para estes, se tivesse o essencial já era o suficiente. O banheiro era bem grande em si, havia espaço entre a pia, e o chuveiro, sem falar que havia uma banheira separada da ducha. A primeira coisa a fazer ao entrar no banheiro foi abrir a torneira, para ver como estava a água, já que da vez anterior que abrira a água de uma loja qualquer saíra apenas água suja, mas ali a água estava limpa e clara, pelo menos aparentemente... Se não tinha odor nem cor, então deduziu que era limpa, fechou a torneira e seguiu até a banheira, onde por sua vez ligou-a, a água caia na banheira com uma velocidade inacreditável, nunca vira uma banheira daquele tamanho, encher tão rápido, foi a questão de se despir para a banheira encher e para o despejo de água automaticamente, provavelmente tinha algum mecanismo, mas isto pouco importava, já nua, Kagome foi em direção aos produtos do banheiro e procurara por bolhas para banheira, sais ou algo parecido, ao encontrar e despejar na grande banheira, finalmente podia entrar na tão esperada água morna, e que no momento exalava um bom cheiro, graças aos sais e bolhas que estavam fazendo sua reação, Kagome tinha curvas generosas e seios grandes, o que tornava-a muito bonita e atraente, já dentro da banheira a linda garota ficara só com o pescoço para fora da grande banheira. Kagome estava tensa e pensativa, e já dentro da banheira começou a passar a mão pelo seu próprio corpo, para tirar a sujeira deste, mas essa ação lhe deu estranhamente um pouco de excitação, e seu mamilos ficaram mais consistentes e apontados, Kagome continuava a passar o mão pelo corpo, mas isso dava-a cada vez mais exitação, a chegar em um ponto que sentiu necessidade de tocar em sua feminilidade, e o fez, o que causou um nível de excitação maior ainda, então começou a passar o dedo em seu Clitóris, aumentando a velocidade regularmente, a esse ponto a outra mão já estava acariciando um de seus mamilos, então a mão que estava massageando seu Clitóris parou e Kagome começou a inserir 2 dedos dentro de sua vagina, começou de vagar, mas logo estava numa velocidade regular, o que a fez começar a soltar sussurros de gemidos , a mão que continuava a acariciar seus mamilos parou e então começou a massagear novamente, mas com uma velocidade "rápida" o Clitóris de Kagome, a mulher tinha a região em volta da vagina com poucos "pelos", mas ainda assim tinha um pouco, afinal era um charme, e com dois dedos de uma mão fazendo movimentos na Vagina e com a outra mão massageando seu Clitóris não demorou para os gemidos de Kagome aumentar, e esta chegar ao ápice do prazer que conseguia solitariamente. Apesar de ter reprovado seus atos alguns minutos depois, em uma situação como aquela, aquilo realmente tinha a deixado com um humor um pouco melhor... Lembrou-se da ultima vez que tinha se "masturbado" já fazia algum tempo, afinal de contas, tinha Inuyasha atualmente... Kagome terminou seu banho, e finalmente foi encontrar os outros na sala de estar anteriormente.

FIM DO CAPITULO 2


	3. Começam os movimentos

-Você demorou... – A voz saiu da boca do irmão mais novo.

-Umm... – Respondeu a namorada sem muito entusiasmo.

-O que aconteceu? Parece meio desanimada... – Perguntou Inuyasha.

-Nada não... – Respondeu a mesma.

-Bem, de qualquer forma, Sesshoumaru encontrou esses celulares aqui, parece que são os únicos que tem sinal, provavelmente de é um celular modificado, com sinais de satélites direto da empresa. – A voz saiu de novo de Inuyasha

-iPhone 3G? Não tinha nada mais novo não? Esse celular é ultrapassado, já tem 4 anos, é de 2008. – Dessa vez a voz saiu de Rin.

-Feh, como vocês mulheres reclamam... – Reclamou Inuyasha.

-Olha quem fala... – Falou Sesshoumaru, que estava sentado em uma poltrana lendo, algo sobre os Maias.

-Feh... De qualquer forma, os números de cada um do celular está na agenda telefônica. Parece também, que o celular tem modificações, como carregamento pela luz solar, ou pelo baçançar... – Falou um dos irmãos.

-Balançamento? Que merda é essa? – Perguntou Kagome.

- Sabe, se ficar balançando, o celular carrega... – Respondeu.

-Um...Melhor que manivela . – A voz saiu de Rin.

Sesshoumaru se levantou, e saiu pelo corredor, enquanto deixava os outros 3 perdendo tempo, com conversas inúteis, saiu por um corredor, e passou 5 portas, e deu de cara com uma porta de ferro, com um código ao lado, digitou uma seqüência de números, que fez a porta se abrir. Passou pela porta e pegou 8 malas comuns, e voltou pelo mesmo caminho.

-Que malas são essas? - A Pergunta veio de Inuyasha, que não obteve resposta imediatamente.

Sesshoumaru abriu as oito malas.

-Armas... – Respondeu finalmente o irmão mais velho.

-Para que armas? -Dessa vez a pergunta veio de Rin.

- Li nos papeis de anotações do papai algo interessante. – Respondeu o namorado.

- O que? - Dessa vez a pergunta veio dos três outros reunidos ali.

-Prestem atenção ao que vou dizer, pois não repetirei. Quando em 2012 acontecesse a catástrofe, poderes sobre-humanos seriam revelados para os descendentes diretos ou indiretos dos Maias, os descendentes diretos são aqueles que toda a família, sendo do lado do pai e mãe fossem descendentes Mais, já o indireto seriam aqueles que só teriam um dos lados, e além disso, teriam humanos, que seriam denominados como "escolhidos", que seriam humanos que ganhariam habilidades espaciais, ou até poderes sobre-humanos, por este motivo levaremos armas. – Disse o mais velho.

**-Nós temos aqui Duas PUMP CBC **_**12, **_**conhecida também como "Doze", com capacidade para oito tiros, praticamente, acertou no peito, cabeça, ou batata da perna causa a morte, uma vai para o Inuyasha, e outra para mim, já que temos mais força física para suportar o "tranco da arma", temos duas M-16A3 automáticas, ou se preferirem colt , ambas tem silenciador, e o "tranco da arma" diminui, apesar de seu dano diminuir um pouco, essa é um fuzil, bem poderoso, cada cartucho de bala suporta dar um total de 30 tiros, como sabemos a PUMP CBC 12 e a M-16A3, tem a famosa capacidade de "varar", e temos 4 Deserts Eagle .50 ****Action Express, com suporte para no máximo 7 tiros por cartucho, essa pistola, tem um poder de fogo muito poderoso, com dois tiros bem calculados pode causar a morte do alvo, mas tem como contra partida, um barulho imenso. Deduzo, que nós quatro saibamos atirar, já que é algo que tínhamos de aprender por termos um poder econômico bem alto, então fica assim , as 12 para mim e Inuyasha, as colts para Kagome e Rin, e uma Desert Eagle para cada um. Lembrando que o transporte das Desert Eagle é mais facilitado, então deve sempre andar conosco, mas que seu uso deve ser extremamente calculado, pela sua pouca capacidade de munição por cartucho. – Explicou o Mais velho.** **- Espero que tenham entendido, partimos em duas horas com o trem bala, temos como destino o Brasil, país que segundo o computador foi o menos afetado, por sua vantagem na geográfica e seu tamanho, então seguimos para o México.** **Fim do Capítulo 3**


End file.
